Thursday Nights
by ziRi.butterfly
Summary: UPDATED april,2011! ROMY. As an X-man, Rogue had always been feared, but at club Insomnia, she was the sultry Temptress that everyone desired. 1 night Gambit walked into the club one night and saw her dance and their lives were never the same again


***updated April 28, 2011**

**Thursday Nights**

Summary: As an X-man, Rogue had always been feared, but here, at club Insomnia, she was the sultry Temptress that everyone desired. By chance, Gambit walked into the club one night and saw her dance. Their lives were never the same again. One-shot

Every Thursday night you can find her in Insomnia, a high-class club located in the West part of Bayville, where the rich came for booze, and dirty dancing, while girls dance on a stage, clad in short-shorts and tiny-tops, nothing more, nothing less. Tonight, she was the center of attention. Nobody knows she's works as a dancer; her friends didn't have the slightest clue. Here, nobody knows her, she barely does herself. Her name is Rogue and this is her secret.

She was a mutant with astonishing green orbs and auburn hair with white streaks framing her heart-shaped face. Her complexion like porcelain, and slender arms and legs graced her perfect body, with it she was adorned with full breasts and curvy hips. In contrast to her perfect form, she lived a less than flattering life. Rogue's power of absorption hinders her from any normal social interactions, because she cannot touch another person's skin without draining their powers and memories and making them her own. Through it all she feels alone and she is afraid, afraid of hurting other people and herself even more.

It was in this club where she found her sanctuary, a place where she can be free from all the unnecessary pain because of her abilities. Here she can be the Rogue who doesn't care about anything but the music and her routines, here she can let go of all her worries and fears of hurting those closest to her, as she drowns all her insecurities through the music, releasing all anger and frustrations in her movements. This is her outlet to keep her sanity intact.

She loves this game she is playing, but she always dances with a heavy heart, because no matter how she hides the pain, it never goes away, after all, she was still human. Fortunately for her, nobody can tell the difference and she turns her emotions on and off like a light switch, she smiles at the fact that she enjoys this anyway and would rather be here than be anywhere else playing her life like a drama, her normal self as the part she plays. She then winks to the crowd getting their attention.

She starts to grind to the music that started to play. This was her moment. As her palms touched the icy pole to begin her dance, the stage is filled with colored lights and she takes in the warmth of the spotlights and tries to push away the cold rift of stage fright… but still with a sexy smile, she dances like it was the only thing she knows how to do.

She raises both her arms as her hips shake from side to side, her black boots clank their 4 inch heels as she walks on the stage like a model on a catwalk. She reaches the pole again, playing around with it, and earning whistles from the young man at table one. She was dancing with so much passion that every man in the club seemed to want to touch her. And she only smiled at the fact that they can't. She was a tease and she was savoring this glorious moment when all eyes were on her, ironically in the light of all these people who do not know a thing about her personal life, they seemed very interested, as if they want to get to know her. But then again she knew that was a lie. Her eyes were closed as the song reached the bridge and her heart beats faster while she did her stunts flawlessly. Little did she know that this was not an ordinary night, for when she opened her eyes, she came across familiar red orbs.

She never thought he would find her here, and of all the people too; he was one of the few reasons why she stayed in the X mansion. She always had a thing for him, although she never showed it, and like any other thing in her life, she brushed him away. But it seems that the more she pushes him away, the more he draws himself closer. She wouldn't admit it but his smirks and flirtatious glances, makes her knees weak, as per lack of a more dignified description. And as if on cue, he looked at her and grinned showing his perfect white teeth. He was wearing his trench coat, black jeans, boots and a white fitted shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. It was enough to make Rogue lose her concentration, but only for a moment.

The second he entered the club door, his gaze was transfixed on the figure heating up the pole. He thought the woman was exceptional but when he looked closer he realized that the woman was none other than his teammate, Rogue, the girl who made him share bunks with the good guys. There was no getting over her and even in his wildest dreams she was there, and now she even shows up on his wild nights, 'This will be interesting' the Cajun thought, never taking his eyes of the woman of his affection. He watched her routine closely, not wanting to miss a single moment. The energy she releases was enough to make him want to reach for her and kiss her full lips that was blowing kisses from all over the room. He stood there mesmerized by all of her glory.

The music stopped and so did she. Panting, Rogue retreated to the backstage, only returning moments later wearing black fitting pants, and a red off shoulder long sleeved top. She sat beside Remy who was apparently the customer who bid for her company the highest. Still contemplating whether this was a good idea or another doomsday; she asked the waiter for a Cosmopolitan and an imaginary pill that could make her sleep for life. 'She was bound to tell him about this sooner or later, so might as well while get it over with.' A few minutes have gone by in silence when she felt his burning eyes on her. A loud sigh graced her lips; she knew she had a lot of explaining to do. To keep the awkward silence a little less awkward, Rogue tied her shoulder length locks into a high pony-tail. It managed to made her think for a few seconds what to do next, as she crossed her legs and then picked up the glass that carried the pink liquid that touched her red lips.

With nothing else to do, she initiated the conversation at last. "So what Swamp-Rat you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"So this is where you disappear to every night?"

"Not every night, I have responsibilities too you know." She answered with a playful smile on her lips that displayed more funny than sincere.

"You look tres belle tonight mon Chere." Rogue smirked at this and raised her cosmo to her lips; the mere action drove Remy insane.

Rogue knew she doesn't need to explain to anyone why she was here, but Gambit is different, his mere presence is so comforting that amidst the awkward glances, the funny coincidence and the shocking revelations, she felt the urge to honestly tell him why she was here and doing what she was doing. Her choice of words were simple "Dancing is something I feel confident doing, and I am tired of not being able to be happy with all the hindrances of my powers." Rogue said seriously.

"If dancing is what you want, then why the sexy act Chere?"

"I can't dance with other people Remy, I'll kill them." She said stating the exaggeration in the word kill. "This is the only way I could work, peacefully… alone" she added.

Remy then sensed her frustrations and offered her his hand.

"What is that for?" she asked.

"Remy was wondering if you would like to dance with him and make your this craziness go away non?"

"Can't I just got down, besides you can't dance with me here." Rogue said pointing to the dance floor of the club.

"Remy doesn't mean here." Rogue didn't answer; she didn't know what he meant. But still his hand was waiting for her.

She reached for her black gloves in her back pocket, and slipped them on. Remy smiled before taking her gloved hand and led her to his bike, outside.

The bike ride felt long and neither said a word, Rogue shivered as the cold winds brushed passed her skin. Both their thoughts linger as though this was all they have. It was if both were letting the course of nature take them to their destination. They had been waiting for this moment where her arms were wrapped around his waist and they were circling Bayville like a real couple, it was surreal and almost magical for a girl like Rogue who has never been this close to anyone in her life, she has never trusted anyone this much either.

They reached the mansion shortly and with it being 3 in the morning they had the place to themselves, at least in the wake realm. Remy parked his bike in the garage, walked towards one of the tables and opened the radio; he placed a CD from one of the shelved and again offered his hand to Rogue.

"Shall we dance my Chere?" she was unsure at first, but then she took his hand anyway, she rested her head on his shoulders and he placed his head on top of hers making sure their skins won't touch. He then whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I will lead, you follow. K?" his voice was soothing, and so assuring that she felt herself stepped into his arms, as he placed one of his hands on her back, as he leads her to the most romantic slow dance they ever had.

They stayed there longer than they did in the club, the CD stopped minutes ago and still they didn't stop swaying, both of them content and not wanting to finish the glorious moment that they shared.

All they did in the past was bicker, him pursuing her and her pushing him away. All this time their conversations were playful out of habit, who would have thought that this odd couple would wind up ending their mutual understanding and leading it to grow into something more.

Neither one of them knew how they got to her room, neither one cared. All that matters is what they shared, they spend the night talking, never running out of things to say, and at one point Remy suggested they play cards, hoping to show off his skills but ended up getting beaten by Rogue many times. Rogue can't remember a single night in her life that she enjoyed like this and she was satisfied.

In the Danger room, Logan was prepping the older X-men on their new simulation program. He split the team into two groups. "Okay team one Red, Shadowcat, Elf and Spike, you guys start up top. Then Scooter, Stripes and Gumbo… you take the one below." He glanced around the room. "Where's Gumbo?" he asked growling in frustration that he had a missing student. Funny thing was he can smell Gambit's presence very strongly that is why he didn't realize his absence.

"Must have overslept." Scott answered back.

"Now what have I told you about trying to cheat me by escaping, you think I won't notice?" Logan said with an air of authority. Nobody answered him; instead all of them were looking down avoiding his glares. Logan looked through everyone and his eyes landed on Rogue. "Stripes!" Rogue jumped, "Go fetch Gumbo. You look a little sleepy yourself; you might want to walk it off." Logan stated with an angry tone. "The rest of you come with me."

Rogue practically ran towards the men's dorm rooms looking for Remy, she searched for him in his room but he wasn't there "Damn it, Logan is going to be pissed if I don't get him soon." She said aloud. Then it hit her that the reason why she can't find Remy in his room was because he was in hers, she mentally kicked herself, the hangover from last night's drinking must have gotten her to not notice that she didn't wake up in her bed alone just like any other day. As she made her way towards her bedroom she felt light-headed and happy as she remembered her happy night and the last thing they did before she drifted to sleep.

They've been together for a week already they spend their time together every night since that Thursday when she saw her in the club.

_Flashback _

_They were done playing cards and Rogue yawned, placing one of her gloved hand in front of her face to cover her mouth when Remy took both her hands in his. _

"_What do you think you are doing Swamp rat?'" she asked her hands still in his_.

_She didn't realize that he was nearing his face to hers, almost as if he was going for a kiss. Rogue wanted to pull away as he inched closer, but couldn't make herself pull away. _

"_We… I… We can't do this."_

"_What do you mean Chere?' Remy answered not moving away._

"_My powers…" Rogue managed to answer, He then let go of her hand and placed one of her hands to her mouth as if to contain whatever she wanted to say, while the other reached towards behind his back pocket and pulled out a red silk cloth._

"_Remy has been waiting for this for so long Chere." He said "Did Remy ever tell you that he was a good boy scout?"_

"_Always prepared." She answered._

_And immediately she understood and she felt her heart beating faster. He placed the cloth between their faces and Remy finally brought his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time._

_End of Flashback _

Rogue went back to her room to find Remy dressed, in his uniform.

"Desole Chere, Wolvie must be mad at Remy."

"You bet, he wanted your ass downstairs 5 minutes ago." She answered wrapping her arms around the Cajun, but then quickly pulled away, and Remy looked at her questionably. "What are you doing here in your uniform?"

"Remy went to his room already, but he figured that you would come back for him here." He answered smiling.

Rogue returned back the smile before remembering what she came for and basically dragged him out of the room."Well come on." Rogue said.

"Wait Chere." He said reaching for her hands; he took in what is in front of him from head to toe. Rogue was clad in her green and black tight fitting uniform that showed her curves in all the right places. He lent down and whispered into her ear. "We are already in trouble for being late non, so why not extend some more?"

With that he showed her another silk cloth, this one longer than the other. She only smiled in answer as she reached for the red cloth, but he only lifted it beyond her reach.

"A, a, a." Remy said while moving his forefinger from side to side as if teasing her.

"What do you want?"

"Dance fo' me?" He said as he pulled her closer to him and closed the door behind her.

That Thursday night was their little secret, and after that came a dozen more. Rogue quit her dancing job at Insomnia, but every Thursday, the girl with the white streaked hair dances for her Cajun, and only for him, in the confinement of their room.

**Push the button and tell me what you think**


End file.
